User blog:Lasifer/Terrordome: Gremlins vs The Puppets
In my last Terrordome Match, The Tall Man made Candyman scream like a little "BOOOOOOOY!" In this next match-up, The Puppets from the Puppet Master series face off against The Gremlins from the Gremlin Movies in this epic 8 on 8 battle. Their will be two groups on each team. 4 in each group. Gremlin Group 1 will fight Puppet Group 1, etc. The Gremlins: The Crazy, Chaotic, Creatures who wreak havoc and mayhem everywhere they go. Versus The Puppets: Puppets brought to life by the Elixer of Life, these killers do the dirty job of the master they follow. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST! 250px-The_Brain_Gremlin.PNG|Brain 250px-Stripe.PNG|Stripe 200px-Mohawk-spider-gremlin.PNG|Mohawk 250px-Gremlinelectricql8.jpg|Electric Gremlin 250px-BatGremlin.PNG|Bat Gremlin 250px-Gremlin01.PNG|A Gremlin Gremlins D.jpg|Decapitron b.jpg|Blade j.jpg|Jester p.jpg|Pinhead ss.jpg|Six-Shooter torch.jpg|Torch t.jpg|Tunneler The Puppets X-Factors: Gremlins/Puppets Teamwork: 80/94 Intelligence: 96/86 Killer Instinct: 89/97 Stealth: 81/91 Intimidation: 93/87 Leadership: (For the group leaders only) 86/93 Brutaility: 80/92 My Overall Edge: Puppets, comes close but the Puppets are more dedicated, loyal, and more super natural. Battle ends either October 6th or 7th. The Score: Gremlins: 8 Votes Puppets: 9.5 Votes Prolouge Date: 3/18/2003 Well, this is my first Journal entree. Its my 16th Birthday today. I got this journal just because im so frustrated and i need something to write about. Im sick and tired of being picke don at school just because i have good grades, straight A's. I mean, i hang out with other "Nerds" i guess. Just because we talk about Pokemon and Metroid, doesnt mean we are nerds. Uhg, anyways, Its my 16th Birthday, i got 100 Bucks. Need to spend it on something, thinking about getting Pokemon Ruby, it just came out yesterday. Although they got some cool stuff at the old Antique Shop that my Ventriliquist Teacher, Mr. Fudds, works at. Who knows, he might give me a discount since im in his class. I'll go check it out, this ends Journal Entree 1. Date: 3/19/2003 Ho-ly Crap! I got Nine Puppets, Puppets! Your average Puppet is at least 800 bucks. But i got all these Puppets for 6.75! Six dollars and seventy five cents for nine freaking Puppets. Mr. Fudds said they are worth nearly 100 times what i paid for them, thats 675 dollars worth i just bought for only 6.75. Still got 93.25 bucks left, since i have alot left, ill buy Pokemon Ruby, and ill surley still have more money after that. What to buy, What to buy? Date: 3/20/2003 Went to school today with one of my puppets, Jester, everyone seemed pretty impressed besides stupid Lee Smith. Did i mention him yet? Well, hes a dick! He is usaully a real dick to me, but todays dicky award went to his friend, Billy Knell, he used Jester's Cane to hit me in the head and threw my lunch in the trash. If jester didnt impress the crowed, im sure Pinhead will. To Bad i cant bring Blade because he has weapons on him, but oh well. Date: 3/21/2003 I brought Pinhead today, showed off how strong he was. But dick munch stole the show. Thats right, Lee brought a stupid Mogwai to school. All the girls went goo goo over it. I cant reall say much today, need to practice with Six-Shooter. Date: 3/22/2003 It turns out, Water got on his Mogwai, and he made more Mogwai! He brought three little puff-balls to school. I'll admit, they are cute. But ive gotten bad feelings about them. I was going to bring Leech to school today, but i knew she would be bested by the Mogwai. I have no idea whats up with my Puppets names. They came with names. Ending Journal Entree 5. Date: 3/23/2003 Thankfully, Billy wasnt at school today. Infact he hasnt been to school since the 20th. And in other news, nothing really happened at school today. But Jester and Pinhead went missing, i hope they turn up soon. I heard some strange howling from the old beat down Motel. Probley just some idiots having sex. But i swear, why do people still rent rooms there? Its disgusting! Date: 3/25/2003 My....My...My God. Billy died yesterday, his corpse was found in the sewers. His throat was slit and his body was hanged above the sewer water. His mother has been giving me some nasty stares lately. Wonder whats up with that. His funeral is this Sunday. Me and my family are not invited though, i just have no idea wuts up with the Knell's. But in some better news, Jester and Pinhead just somehow, magically get back in my closest. Must have missed them. But i hope the best for the Knells. Date: 3/26/2003 The School Dance is coming up next month, Febuary 4th. I just dont have the guts to ask out Kirah Fuller. To good for me, but I am appart of the School Council, and i get to manage the theme of the dance. I was thinking Sci-fi, but i want something everyone can enjoy. Superhero? Pajama? Western? Ahh, ill just think about it later. Date: 3/27/2003 Well, the School Dance Theme Canidates are Superhero, Pajama, and Western. Perhaps i can bring Six-Shooter if its Western. Everyone would be impressed with him. But in some bad news, Lee and his "Gang" assaulted Me and Tunneler with Airsoft Guns when i was out around the local lake, I ran and ran and i finally tripped. They went over me, insulting me, Lee bringed out a Metal BB Pistol, pointed it at my face, and monolouged. Then, Pinhead comes out of nowhere, grabs a kids head and slams him on the cement, knocking him out. I got up and ran, not even thinking about what just happend, just running as fast as possible away from Lee and his Gang who were catching up. Tunneler was still in my backpack, and Pinhead climbed in with him, throwing my pencils, pens, and other school matierals at them to slow them down. I finally ran up to my room, with my puppets. slammed the door, and just ignored everything. Then here i am, writing about it. Date: 3/28/2003 Last night when i was getting ready for bed, Took a shower, put on my soft and saggy Mountain Dew PJ's, brushed my teeth, then put my glasses in my case. "Good night, Mark." I turn my head only to see Decapitron sitting on my Bottlecap Stool. I rub my eyes in shock and put on my glasses. "What you are seeing is real. I am Andre Toulon, i created these Puppets. Using the Elixer of Life to bring them to life. They did my bidding." "That doesnt make sense, your a puppet, and how are you talking?" I said. "I am the only one who can talk. I was once a human, you see. My soul was transferred to this body after my death. You are our new master, and we do your bidding." "Thats cool, but we need to go over some things." Date: 3/29/2003 I learned everything about what the Puppets are about, what they did. They fought a Demon Lord, Nazis, and Demon Servants! Im bringing Jester back to school again since i can talk to him communicate with him easier thanks to his facial expressions. I think i like him the best. But i love them all. When i was walking home from school past the Motel, i heard stranger noices than before. Giggling and Laughter, of Lee and his "Gang" which he calls the Kingston Kougars. I followed the laughter to see what was up, i saw them posting grafiti on the Motel walls. They didnt notice me but they seemed more dangerous and crazy them before. They had tied up my friend from school, Jon Anderson. A odd looking creature was standing up on a garbage can laughing along with them as the tortured Jon by cutting him and treating him by sicking "Gremlin" on Jon. The "Gremlin" had long claws and rough looking reptilian skin, not to mention big long ears. I wish i could free Jon, but i couldnt do anything or the "Gremlin" and Kougars would get me. I just slowley backed away and walked back to the parking lot. Just as i was leaving, i here the screams of Jon and laughter of the Kougars. Something had to be done. Date: 3/30/2003 I got Blade and Pinhead then walked behind the Motel. To see what had happened to Jon. He didnt show up to school today. As i walk up to the grim and disturbing Motel, i here the evil laughter of the "Gremlin" and the Kougars. They had two new victims, my friends and neighbors, Kie and Cohen Napp. Tied up back to back, they knew martial arts, they were a purple belt in Karate, how can they be captured by these freaks. I stepped out of the shadow to confront the Kougars with Blade and Pinhead at my side. "Well, look what we have here. I'll handle this turb." and a Kougar came at me with a Tomahawk. I was waiting for Blade and Pinhead to do something, and then.......the Kougar looked down at his crotch only to see Blades knife in his pants. His pants grew bloodier and bloodier, until he fell dead, from loss of blood. The Kougars ran away but not before a Gremlin grabbed the Tomahawk off the dead Kougars body. Pinhead and Blade went to untie Kie and Cohen. I said "If you tell anyone, your next." Then they ran off and i put Pinhead and Blade back inside my Backpack. I walked home. Knowing that both bad and good things were on the horizon. Date: 3/31/2003 Jon was confirmed dead today, his chest was ripped open and rib cage tooken out and broken. He had a painful death, in return, i killed a Kougar for Jon. I avenged him, and at least i know that my Puppets didnt kill him. This will be a short entree. Im off with Torch and Blade to see whats up at the Motel again. Date: 4/1/2003 We didnt find anything at the motel, and the Kougars werent there, thats a good sign. But i still heard the strange noices again. But anyways, School Dance is coming up. So far we have 14 votes for Pajama theme. 36 for Superhero, and finally 46 for Western. Looks like i may be able to bring Six-Shooter afterall. This will be another short entree. I got to much homework and i have the Dance to manage. Ending Entree 14. Date: 4/2/2003 So freakin close to the Dance. Western will be the final theme. Hooray, Six-Shooter will impress everyone there. I just cant wait! This is my shortest entree yet, sorry, to busy. Date: 4/3/2003 I went with Tunneler to the Motel and guess who was there. The Kingston Kougars of course. Another dipshit from school was there, Brock Cassel, or as i call him, Brock the Cock. The had no victim this time. Just more grafiti. "No grafiti allowed." I said. "No shit sherlock, doesnt mean we can't do it." said Brock. "I dont think cops would like to hear this. But Tunneler would." I said. "Tunneler? One of your stupid puppets im guessing." Brock repeated. "You are just begging to die." I said. "Your begging to be bruised, I'll deliver it nerd." He said back. "You asked for it." I said. Tunneler ran towards him, aiming for his stomach, he drilled through Brock, he was screaming in pain. Tunneler just drilled through his body and came out bloody behind him. Brock, looking at his hole collapsed, dead. Other Kougars ran away in fear once more, Torch came out of my backpack, and burned the body to a crisp. I put his ashes in a jar, and put it infront of the Cassel house, and ran off. Date: 4/4/2003 Today and Tommorow are the dance sign-up days. Costs 3 bucks to get in, and you have to pay for any food you want. Everyone is supposed to dress up as a Cowboy, Native American, Cowgirl, Dansel, Bandit, and anything else Western. I'll be a Bandit while i bring Six-Shooter, it'll be loads of fun. But Lee signed up, let's hope he doesn't spoil any fun. He best not mess with Six-Shooter. Date: 4/5/2003 So excited, tommorow is the dance, its just going to be epic. This will be my shortest entree sadly, but I'll write about the dance after school. The Fight A crowed of people gather into the Multi-Purpose Room, which was being used for the danced. Tons of people enjoying the dance dressed as old west figures. Bringing with them plastic rifles, revolvers, and knifes. Mark preforming with Six-Shooter for entertainment. But, in the beaten, nasty, Motel 2 blocks down from the school, Something was lurking, something that our hero, Mark Benellie, was ready for. Everyone arrives to the dance and enjoys their time. And then, The Kougars burst in, "Yo yo everybody, Kougars are in the house." Mark greets the Kougars and takes their tickets with Six-Shooter on a table next to him. "Well well, look at you and your little puppet." says Lee. "Yeah, hes cool isnt he. Cooler than you." says Mark. "Wow, you really gonna say that? Your asking for a world of hurts, boy." remarks Lee. "I don't want trouble, I'm just stating the truth." says Mark. "Your getting snippy bitch, you know what?" Lee then picks up Six-Shooter and slams him on the ground, and kicks him to the wall. "There, go get your stupid toy." and Lee walks off. Mark goes behind Lee and punches him in the back of his head. "Oh ho ho, your dead now punk." says Lee. The Dance goers go around Lee and Mark and shout "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" over and over again. "You hear? These people want a fight, lets give it to them." Lee swings his fist at Mark, but Mark ducks under and punches Lee in the nose, which starts bleeding, and the crowed cheers for Mark. "Your begging for an ass whopping, turp." says Lee and Lee kicks Mark on the floor, gets on top of him and proceds to punch Mark in the chest. Mark struggles to get Lee off him and delivers a blow to Lee's Chin, he falls over and Mark gets up, slams his Boot on Lee, and spits on him and says to the crowed, "Fights over, continue your activities." Two Kougars help Lee up and take him to the nurses office. Mark picks up Six-Shooter and takes him to closest to Repair him. Meanwhile, under the Motel, lies the Gremlin Hideout. "Hey get me some food will ya Tomahawk." says Stripe. "Sure thing boss." says the Tomahawk Gremlin. "Uhh, sir, we are all out of snacks." says Tomahawk. "Fuck, we need more, Brain, go to the dance down the street and get some snacks from their." says Stripe. "Okay, you, you, and you, come with me." says Brain as he points to the Nail Gun Gremlin, Uzi Gremlin, and Bat Gremlin. Brain's Group heads down the street to the school dance. They walk in, unoticed and head into the back room where they grab the candy, snacks, and drinks. "Here, Bat, fly the Coke and Gummy Worms back to the base, come back for another load." says Brain. "You got it." Bat Gremlin then grabs the bags of junk food and flys around the dance. "AHHHH! Its a Bat!" says a Girl, and everyone looks up. Bat Gremlin flys by the girl and says "Im not a Bat, im a Bat Gremlin, toots. Here some Gummy worms, hahahaha!" Bat Gremlin smacks her in the face with Gummy Worms and flys out of the Building. Mark walks out of the back room to see what the screaming was for. "Please, boss. Let us go wreak some havoc on these brats!" says Nail Gun Gremlin. "Hmm, i suppose, go terrorize!" replies Brain. The closest door bursts open and the Uzi Gremlin yells "HI PARTY PEOPLE! THE PARTY ANIMALS ARE HERE!" and procedds to fire his Uzi at the ceiling. The crowed screams "AHHHH REAL MONSTERS!" Brain says "No no no, thats a show on Nickledeon. We are Gremlins!" "AHHHHHH!" the girl replies "Stop crying you bitch! All you bitches stop!" Brain yells. "You like lead, lady?" says Uzi Gremlin as he points his gun in the face of a Girl. The Nail Gun Gremlin gets out a batterey operated Nail Gun out the closest. "Lets play, who can dodge the Nails!" as he fires Nails at the Teens. They rush for the door, but the Bat Gremlin swoops in and closes it, Brain then locks it. "Listen up, give us all your food and drinks on you on your way out." says Brain, the kids gather up their goodies and give them to the Gremlins. Mark finally returns from the Restroom and yells "Where is everybody!?" just as they are leaving, the Gremlins look behind them. "Uhhhh, what do we do, boss?" says Uzi Gremlin. "Kill him!" says Brain. Bat Gremlin picks up Brain and flys out, leaving Nail Gun and Uzi Gremlins to fight Six off. Mark then runs back stage with Tunneler and Decapitron. The Nail Gun Grem kicks over a table and they use it for cover from Six-Shooter. Leech sneaks up behind the Nail Gun Gremlin and plants a Leech on his back. Uzi Gremlin notices and shoots Leech before she can escape. Gremlin Group 1: 4 ; Puppet Group 1: 3 Six shoots the Uzi out of the Uzi Gremlins hand. "Ah fuck, cover me while i get it." says the Uzi Gremlin, he gets out of cover to get the gun, leading to his demise as Six-Shooter delivers an accurate shot to his head. Gremlin Group 1: 3 ; Puppet Group 1: 3 Bat Gremlin flys in and Six-Shooter moves on to him, but even Bat Gremlin is to fast for Six's Accurate shots. Bat Gremlins distraction allows the Nail Gun Gremlin to shoot Six in the chest multiple times, causing him to fall. Bat Gremlin picks Six-Shooter up and drops him on stage, breaking him. Gremlin Group 1: 3 ; Puppet Group 1: 2 The Bat Gremlin picks up the Nail Gremlin and the two fly back stage searching for Mark, Tunneler and Decapitron. Bat Gremlin drops the Nail Gun Gremlin off on a high box. Nail Gremlin aims for Tunneler and gets ready to shoot, but, dies from the Leech sucking his blood. Gremlin Group 1: 2 ; Puppet Group 1: 2 Bat Gremlin returns with Brain as they search for Mark and his puppets. The Bat Gremlin spots Decapitron and Mark from above and picks up a Gasoline Canister, them swoops down, trying to kill Mark and Decapitron. Decapitron looks behind him and yells, "Mark! Run!" Mark looks behind and rushes into the Backstage Restroom with Tunneler. Decapitron zaps Bat Gremlin causing him to die from shock and fall, but Brain acts fast and shoots the Gas Can, killing Decapitron. Gremlin Group 1: 1 ; Puppet Group 1: 1 Brain smiles and walks inside the Bathroom, with Mark hiding in a stall. "Theres no hiding boy, you'll die either way, get it over with!" says Brain. Brain crawls under the stall Marks hiding in. "Time to die boy!" yells Brain. Mark jumps over Brain but slips and falls on the tile. "Hehehe, have a nice fall! To bad you wont see the leafs! HAHAHA!" says Brain. Brain fires a shot into the ceiling and points at Mark. "No last words for you, ill get it over with." says Brain. Tunneler charges out of the stall and drills into Brain, buying time for Mark to escape. "Ahhhhh, I'll kill you cone head!" Brain delivers three rounds into Tunneler's head, killing him. Brain also dies from bleeding out from having a hole through his body. Gremlin Group 1: 0 ; Puppet Group 1: 0 Mark rushes to his house on his bike to get the rest of his puppets. Mark returns to the school and comes across the shattered and dead bodies of the Puppets and Gremlins. "These fucking monsters did this to our friends. They put up a good fight, lets finish these fucking freaks off." Mark and the rest of the Puppets head to the Motel, Coming across Lee. "Well, little freak returns with his puppets. Your gonna pat turp for punching me" says Lee. "I think you mean whooping your ass." says Mark. "THATS IT TURP!" yells Lee as he charges towards, but Torch sets Lee on fire and kills them all from third degree burns. Lee, on the ground, puts up the middle finger and says "Fuck you." and then dies. Mark spits on his body and he and the puppets head down to the Gremlins liar. The Puppet Group reach the Gremlin Hideout. "Well, look what the cat dragged in." says Stripe as he greets the Puppets. "Welcome to our hangout, care to browse our bar?" Stripe says. "Your gonna go to hell you little Gremlin!" says Mark. "Hehe, that's what we are, Gremlins." says Stripe. "You destroyed my Puppets for food, food that you'll never even get." says Mark. "Oh well get the food, right after we kill you. You know what, lets try something different, lets eat the kid, boys. I want to mix things up." says the now cannibalistic Stripe. "You insane little creatures will die." says Max. "Oh really? Well, see you little brat. We'll have Electric Gremlin cook you up, hehe." says Stripe, pointing to the old Mortal Kombat II arcade machine with Electric Gremlin inside. "You took my puppets life, ill take yours and your minions." says Max. "Fine then, enough talk, lets dance!" says Stripe as he pulls out a Butcher Knife. Stripe kicks over the Pool table and uses it for cover. Torch gets ready to burn the table but is soon stop by Mohawk you ties him up with a web. But the web doesnt last long as Torch burns the web off, but it buys Stripe and Mohawk enough time to escape back up to the Motel. Puppets are left to fight off the Tomahawk and Electric Gremlins. Electric Gremlin shoots out of the arcade machine aiming at Pinhead, but Pinhead dodges and Electric Gremlin instead hits Jester, who was behind Pinhead, killing the unexpected Jester. Gremlin Group 2: 4 ; Puppet Group 2: 3 "I need to go chase those two other gremlins, fight these gremlins off." says Mark as he runs back to the surface. Electric Gremlin gets back in the Arcade Machine and aims for its next target. But Torch quickly sets the Machine on fire, causing it to explode, killing him and the Electric Gremlin. Torches Hand coems out of the fire and gives a Thumbs up, before slamming on the ground, dead. Gremlin Group 2: 3 ; Puppet Group 2: 2 Tomahawk Gremlin chucks three tomahawks at Pinhead, one hitting him in the arm, Pinhead pulls it out and uses it as a weapon. The Tomahawk Gremlin cowers in fear and runs away up stairs. Pinhead and Blade look at eachother and follow the Gremlin up the stairs. The Tomahawk Gremlin reaches the top and rushes to the front of the Motel, dashing through the ally. The two Puppets arrive aswell and Pinhead throws the Tomahawk, hitting the Gremlin in the back, causing him to fall. He looks back and crawls away in fear of Pinhead. Pinhead raises his fist and slams it on the Gremlins head, squashing its head and killing him. Gremlin Group 2: 2 ; Puppet Group 2: 2 Pinhead and Blade here the screams of Mark coming from the Gas Station. They follow the screams and reach the Gas Station. Blade and Pinhead go inside and see three bodies covered in webs. Mohawk springs down from the ceiling and shoots Blade to the wall. Pinhead punches him back. "You want a fight, heres a fight!" says Mohawk and he uses two of his legs to lift Pinhead up and uses another two to stab him and throw him against the wall. He webs Pinhead and crawls to him, lifting to legs up and opening his mouth. "I'd let you say some last words, but you cant talk. HAHAHAHAHA! I'll eat your head! Then the boys!" says Mohawk. Pinhead uses all his strength and manages to break through the web and fall to the ground. "Huh?" Mohawk mutters out his last words as Pinhead smashes his head against the wall, killing Mohawk. Gremlin Group 2: 1 ; Puppet Group 2: 2 The last webbed body disapears and the bathroom door bursts open with Stripe coming out, his face covered in the blood of the Gas Station Clerk. "Boy, that was good, ill have the boys head next. Hehehe." says Stripe. Pinhead climbs up on the counter and rips the webs off Blade. The other two webbed bodies disapear and Pinhead and Blade look outside to see Stripe starting up a car and perparing to drive into a Gas Pump, with the other body inside. He drives the car forward and jumps out of the car, causing three Gas Pumps to explode. Pinhead and Blade rush out of the Store and look for their master in the explosion. Pinhead gets in the car and pulls his master body out, trying to get him out of the fire, but Stripe appears from the flames and stabs Blade. Blade elbows Stripe and slashes his chest three times. Pinhead is still dragging Marks body out of the fire, Blade protecting him. Blade delivers a kick to Stripe, causing him to fall. "Hehehe, ill cook your master." says Stripe. Stripe pulls out his Butcher Knife and throws it at the last Gas Pump, causing a final explosion. Firemen arrive along with a news crew arrive on scene and put out the fire. Mark Benellie is dead. Epilouge Mark Benellie's Loved ones leave Flowers and Cards on his grave before leaving the Funeral. Later on a stormy saturday night, a knife stabs through to the surface, along with a large Puppet hand. WINNERS: Pinhead and Blade '(Puppets)' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts